A side of Blake that we don't see
by Novice Writer writes
Summary: Blake always seems like she's cut off from the world, emotionless. But what happens when she faces her childhood fear and let's her emotions out? A change in Blake's character to see the side of her that we don't get to see and until vol 3 is the closest thing your gonna get!


Hey guys and thank you for giving this story a chance!I worked really hard on it and although I'm not some master writer I do think it turned out well. I guess that's it for my first introduction, please don't forget to comment, anonymous users can comment as well!Please enjoy!

It was a cold and stormy night at Becon Acadmeny, Blake who was usually calm and composed was instead shaking beneath her sheets. All her other teammates had fallen asleep through the thunderous booming, and screeching winds. Before coming to Becon or joining the white fang Blake lived in the outskirts of the city fending for herself everyday against the grim and nature, to her thunderstorms meant danger, destruction, and misery. Blake got into bed at 9:00 that night, she looked over to Wiess's fancy clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:54 pm, convinced that she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon Blake got up, and stealthily dropped down to the floor right next to Ruby, her innocent leader.

" I'll walk around the school and distract myself, as long as I'm quiet no one should notice " Blake thought as she held herself and slowly walked out into the halls silently closing the door behind her. The heavy rain could still be heard by her sensitive cat ears, she could smell the rain, and ironically liked it. The hallway was dark but Blake knew most of the schools layout, and her Faunus side helped her see in the dark much better then a normal person could. She started walking and reached a corner, there she saw a person, staring out the window. She hid behind the corner and concealed her presence, just as she decided to walk away and prevent any awkward interactions a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, she turned around quickly and saw Ren, wearing his usual attire under a cozy looking blanket.

"Can't sleep?"asked Ren in his usual tone.

They had walked to the mess hall in silence neither one wanting to start the conversation. Ren went to the back and grabbed a bag of cookies and a gallon of milk, hidden away by Nora of course.

"Im sure she won't mind...yeah right" Ren thought and started to warm the milk. Blake sat at the table closest to the kitchen and stared out the of one of the many huge windows, the storm had relented a bit but was still heavy. She didn't notice Ren walk out until he placed her mug of warm milk right in front of her.

"Thank you" she said as she brought the mug to her lips, it was sweet and creamy and she savored every drop. Ren had decided to break the silence, he could tell that something was bothering Blake, she didn't seem like her usual self.

"Wanna talk about it?" he said suddenly

"Excuse me?"Blake responded caught of guard by his question

"Your bothered, why?" Ren said as he changing his question

"Ohh" Blake let out, slightly embarrassed since she had never told anyone of her childhood fear

"It's the thunder" she confessed"I can't sleep no matter how hard I try, it's always been the same for me, so I walked around to clear my head...why are you awake? Is something bothering you too?"Blake asked

"No, Nora had a bad dream again so I stayed up with her until she fell asleep again, I didn't feel like sleeping after that so I tried walking around too"Ren responded after a sip of his milk

"Does she have nightmares often" Blake asked sounding both concerned and curious

"Almost every night"said Ren while reaching for a cookie" Its been like that since we were young, so we often sleep together"

"I see"said Blake as she started to blush, she knew what he meant but still got caught up in the idea of them sleeping they finished their drinks a thunderbolt shot near the school and for a second everything went white. The deafening sound followed soon after, Ren seemed unfazed by it, but he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. Blake held both her ears as she sobbed on the table, she was hysteric.

Blake couldn't stand the pit she felt in her stomach, her powerlessness, as the storm tore her apart. She was isolated, alone and afraid, she forgot everything and focused on blocking out the outside world. She could feel herself sinking into an empty place, her conscienceness slipping.

falling, "Why can't I do anything?"

falling, "Why am I so helpless?"

falling, "Why am I so weak?"

Just as she finished her last thought a hand landed on both her shoulders and she heard a soothing voice,

"Your going to be alright, you'll make it through this, you've been through worse, your strong, I know you are Blake".

Those words of encouragement breathed life back into her, they were exactly what she needed. Her breathing started to slow, but Ren didn't stop there, he put his Blanket on top of Blake and held her until she was completely fine. He knew what she was going through, a panic attack and one of the worst he had ever seen. He sat next to her still holding her in his arms as she continued to cry. After a couple minutes Blake felt sleepy for the first time that night,and placed her head on his chest as she began to slip into a peaceful slumber.

Blake woke up the next morning to her teammates grinning faces

"What?what is it?"she asked still groggy and disoriented from her sleep

"Ohhh you know not much, we just wanted to know why Ren brought you here last night in his arms is all"said Yang with the biggest smile of all.

"C'mon Blake tell us, what happened last night between you and Ren,Pleaseee!" exclaimed Ruby as she begged.

"W..well I just wanted to make sure that you didn't violate any of the school rules, you know relationships are strictly forbidden"said Weiss as she quickly returned to her usual behavior.

"Oh, last night" mumbled Blake as she recalled that nights events

"we'll I was in a tough spot, and when I really needed a friend he was there, he...he's a very kind person."And with that final declaration Team RWBY went crazy, as questions shot out faster then Blake could process them. Finally she got overwhelmed and ran out of the room, she closed the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Too energetic?"asked Ren

"I get that feeling all the time" he said as Nora began demanding blueberry pancakes from behind the door. Blake thought of what to say, how to properly thank him for what he did the previous night, Ren saw her struggling to form her words and opened his mouth first.

"You don't have to say anything Blake, friends help each other out. One day ill be the one needing help, and i hope I see you there."said Ren as he finished his sentence with a smile

"O..of course you will!"stated Blake a bit stronger then she would have liked, but nonetheless true. Ren simply responded with a grin and before he could say anything else they heard Pyrra pleading with Nora, asking her to gently put Juane down. All he could do was let out a sigh

"Looks like I gotta go" said Ren as he turned and started to enter his room

"And Blake if you ever need any extra help, well, we are neighbors just ask...And also don't tell Nora about our snack"he said with a look of fear in his eyes, and with that he disappeared. Blake stood in front of her door for a couple seconds, sorting our her thoughts and emotions. After she finished she came to a conclusion. She turned and opened the door only to have her entire team fall to the floor infront of her,

"W..We weren't listening!...well maybe a little" admitted Ruby after getting simply looked at her team and smiled, she couldn't have found better friends any where else. She loved Becon Academy and everyday in it.

Thank you Very much for reading, please let me know if you liked it, if not, or what I could have done again and I guess,

Until next time!


End file.
